Check Yes Juliet
by crazymonkey1123
Summary: This song is amazing! A Rimahiko songfic


**Hey everyone! This is my first songfic so please be kind to me. Hope you e-n-j-o-y~**

**Please review and I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>Check yes Juliet<em>

_Are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

Rima sat at her bed dejectedly. Tomorrow is suppose to be the happiest day of her life, but it's not. At least, not with Nagihiko there. She sighed.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

W-H-O-O-S-H! The blonde girl sat up straight as she heard the noise. "What is that?" she asked herself. Noises are coming from the window. She got up the bed, pulled the curtains away, and opened the shades. Rima couldn't believe her eyes! There, in the pouring rain, was none other than her boyfriend Nagihiko. He was throwing small pebbles at the window.

"What are you doing!" she quietly screamed. Nagihiko stared hard at her.

"I heard from Kukai! I can't believe your parents would do something like that!"

Tears were forming small pools at her eyes. "Well, I can't do anything it. The wedding is tomorrow!"

"Yes, you can!"

"Then….what?"

_Lace up your shoes_

_A O A O O_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

Rima thought about her conversation with her parents.

"Rima, I would like you to meet Tadase, your fiancée." her dad said. She looked in horror at the blonde boy.

"But, Dad, I have a boyfriend!" she argued.

"That Nagihiko kid? Nonsense! He's not good enough for you!" her mother piped in.

"You WILL get married to Tadase in a month!" her dad ordered.

Rima cried that night. What was she going to do?

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

Going back to the present, an idea hit her. She picked up the phone to call someone.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:3,2,1 you fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks,don't let them change your mind_

Nagihiko went to his car. Rima didn't budge, no matter what he said. What can he do to change her mind?

"I want her!" he stomped his feet angrily.

But what can he do?

_Lace up your shoes_

_A O A O O_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby ru__n_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

The blonde girl walked down the aisle nervously. Her parents were beaming happily, but that was because when she gets married to Tadase, they'll gain social status. She could feel hatred coursing through her body.

"If anybody objects to the union of this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher declared.

"Here we go," Rima thought. She raised her hand up high, her expression determined.

Gasps echoed throughout the room. Her parents were shouting "Rima!", but she didn't care. The girl would follow HER heart, not theirs. Quickly, she ran down the aisle.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

Nagihiko stood up straight. He saw what happened in the news. The boy beamed happily. Suddenly, a girl in a long white dress ran up to the café. They looked at each other, ran, and hugged one another tightly.

"Oh Rima, I really thought I was going to lose you!"

"I love you, and I won't love anybody else." She kissed him, and he did as well.

But, what are we going do? Your parents will be after us." Nagihiko said, breaking their kiss.

"Here is what we'll do." she said strongly.

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

Nagihiko sighed in relief. Sitting next to him, Rima was asleep. They were on a plane heading to Paris, eloping. Apparently, she arranged for them to hide for a while. Amu and Utau, her best friends, got a job for her. Also, they did their best to hide her and Nagihiko's identity. It won't be an extravagant life, but who cares?

They'll be together forever.


End file.
